Sad and lonely final
by Nethany
Summary: Saitama muere y Genos no tiene más razones para vivir. Por lo que decide seguirlo.


Escuchaba los gritos sollozantes en las profundidades de su inconciencia. Todo era tan real, olía el olor a sangre, sentía la pesadez en el limbo de inconciencia. Quería moverse, estaba asustado, estaba indefenso. Quería irse de ahí, no soportaba la incertidumbre de su situación, sentía como los latidos de su corazón de alguna manera de intensificaban, a pesar de que todo lo que podía vislumbrar era de color negro.

No sabía cómo podría describir tal escena. Todo se había perdido, ahí mismo, el hombre que más amaba. No podía ser más desdichado. Haber perdido a su familia, su cuerpo y ahora, al ser que le había devuelto algo de felicidad a su vida vacía y con sentimientos de ira, dolor y venganza. Había podido recuperar una parte de su humanidad a pesar de ser una máquina que se rompía frecuente, que no necesitaba dormir, ni comer o respirar. Alguien que era totalmente de metal. Pero que con él, se sentía como aquel muchacho de carne y hueso que alguna vez fue.

Todo por su negligencia, todo por su debilidad, todo por su incompetencia. No, no podía ser verdad. No necesitaba nada de esto. Si lo que la vida quería era hacerlo sufrir. Preferiría morir.

Sí.

Debería morir.

Porque ya nada importa, ya nada vale la pena. El conseguir venganza no traerá de vuelta a los que ama a sus brazos. No devolverá la época en la cual su vida era feliz. Así que no importaba. Todo lo que había hecho no importaba. Nada de eso lo hacía. No tenía logros que pudieran borrar de su corazón la desesperanza y soledad que tendría presente de ahora en adelante.

Por fin, sus sistemas empezaban a funcionar. El monstruo que lo había inmovilizado antes de poder entrar al hospital solo hizo que perdiera la conciencia.

-Ojala hubiera acertado a matarme…

No tenía piernas, ni sus dos brazos. Pero con lo que quedaba de su despedazado cuerpo, se arrastró por los vestigios que quedaban de las calles y parte del estacionamiento del hospital. Sus sistemas gritaban, indicándole la gravedad de su estado. Pero no le importó. Como pudo, entro a las ruinas ardientes en llamas de lo que fue el establecimiento, los vidrios partidos, cuerpos empezando a calcinarse, manchas y pedazos de techo regados por todas partes. Parte de las escaleras ya destruidas, y pudo registrar los últimos vestigios de signos vitales que provenían de los elevadores. Pero al único qué quería ver, era el objetivo que había causado toda esta destrucción.

Saitama había sido envenenado. No se supo exactamente cuándo, pero parece que hacía sido así por semanas, con un hombre normal. El veneno hubiera matado al calvo en unas cuantas horas. Pero al parecer, era un infiltrado entre sus conocidos que sabían el potencial del hombre. Por lo que las dosis fueron constantes, pero lo suficientemente inconscientes para que el mismo pudiera notarlo antes de que fuera tarde.

Un día, el hombre más fuerte de la tierra, posiblemente del universo. Se desplomo ante sus ojos. Saitama no había presentado síntomas, nada más que algunas leves taquicardias y falta de apetito. Pero le había asegurado que no debía ser nada más que una gripe. Cuan equivocado había estado.

Cuando llegaron de emergencia al hospital, le habían catalogado como intoxicación. Y debieron hacer un lavado gástrico, pero se presentó una hemorragia interna. Lo cual empeoro las cosas fue el hecho que no podían hacer una sutura directa ya que el paciente no podía ser operado. Cuando estaban en medio de la cirugía, no pudieron pasar la piel del paciente con el bisturí. Por lo que la única opción fue el anticoagulante.

Fue la peor noche de su vida.

El ver al ser que pensaba invencible postrado en una cama era demasiado para él.

Pero lo peor fue lo que vino después, el monstruo que atacó la ciudad A, la farsa y la verdad que vino de ese engendro, diciendo que perdería lo último que le quedaba, no había otras personas que vinieran a su mente, el Doctor Kuseno.

Y su maestro.

Y quien estaba vulnerable, solo era uno.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Termino cayendo en la segunda fase de su trampa, y lo que creyó imposible, estaba frente a sus ojos. Había llegado a la habitación en la que Saitama estaba.

Nada pudo prepararlo para lo que tenía frente a sus ojos, el cuerpo inerte del hombre que fue la luz en su camino. Yacía muerto enfrente de él.

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, bloqueando su vista pero no impidiéndole avanzar hacía lo que quedaba de aquella habitación. Vio como la piel de Saitama no tenía ni un rasguño, y fue lo único que pudo darle algo de calma a su ardiente dolor, lo único que le recordaba que alguna vez fue humano. Saber que el amor de su vida permanecía incorrupto en su exterior era lo único que le quedaba para dar a la humanidad.

Aún en el suelo, pero habiendo logrado su último objetivo. Apoyando lo su rostro contra el piso y estirando su ultimo brazo, logro alcanzar con esfuerzo la mano de su maestro, haciéndola colgar de la camilla. Tomo entre su mano la contrario y enlazo sus dedos, con toda la fuerza que le quedaba a su arruinado cuerpo, haciendo que su vista se volviera aún más borrosa por el derrame de lágrimas aceitosas.

Sonrió vacíamente, como la sonrisa de una muñeca fabricada para ver al vació eternamente. Ni siquiera podrían catalogar sus lágrimas como verdaderas. Pero ya no importa. Porque morirá con el único sentimiento real que tiene.

Activo el mecanismo de autodestrucción de su interior, el cual no quiso hacer uso antes, porque pensó que podría lograrlo, pero fue su más grande error. Y lo pagó y pagaría. Yendo finalmente donde el maldito cyborg debió enviarlo desde el principio.

Cerró los ojos y espero su fin, no sin antes cerrar sus ojos y decir sus últimas palabras.

-Lo siento, Doctor.

Hubo un destello de luz por toda la avenida. Ese día, en el lugar ocurrieron dos incidentes ese día. El ataque de un cyborg enloquecido desconocido y una bomba que aniquilo todo a su paso, excepto el cuerpo de un héroe fallecido.


End file.
